Transformers heroes Jetstorm's and Jetstream's story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is life story of the minicon brother Jetstream the big brother and Jetstorm the youngest and how they were found by Drift and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 first born son.

Two minicons a husband and wife were expecting their first child. "Dear, there's no way to tell whether it's a boy or girl." The husband said. "Yes we just have to wait." The wife said. So the pair waited find out but the birth was months away.

"You know we have pick names for our child." The husband said. "Yes my dearest how about Aircurrent for a girl and Jetstream for a boy?" The wife said. "Perfect," The husband said.

The months began to pass and the was beginning to look like she was pregnant. She couldn't wait for her little bundle of joy. She really couldn't wait much longer. But she and her husband would have to wait another 3 months.

"Honey I really think you should let me make dinner because the doctor said you need to rest because a how close to delivery you're getting," The husband said. "Sweet-spark quit worrying," The wife said. "I know but this our first child, I can't help but worry." He answered her. "I know, I understand but try to be more understanding." She told him.

3 months later. The husband waited patiently outside for his sparkling to arrive and he was get anxious. The hours ticked on by he talked to other fathers to be. "First kid?" One asked. "Yes," He answered. "The one I'm waiting for is my second," The other one told him. Then nurse came to him and told him. "Your wife gave birth to a healthy little mech," The nurse said. The husband was excited. He walked in and saw his wife with the sparkling. His son. "Hello, Jetstream," The wife said to her new son. "Hey," He said. "Hey," She answered. "So this is our son Jetstream?" He asked. "Yes, is he perfect?" She asked. "Yes, may I hold him?" He asked. "Of course," She answered. He held his son. Jetstream opened his little optics. He looked up at his father. "Hello Jetstream, our little bundle of joy." He said. Jetstream reached up at him. Now he has a son but he didn't know how many children they were going to have. But he was glad to have his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 big brother

Jetstream was a happy three year old minicon. He sat on his mother's lap so she can read him a story. When sat on his mother's lap he noticed something. "Mommy your lap seems smaller, are you eating too much?" Jetstream asked. "No, I'm going to have a sparkling." She answered. "Where is it?" Jetstream asked. "It's inside me," She answered. "What's it doing in there?" he asked. "Growing," She answered her son. "How did it get in there?" He asked his mother. So She told her curious son about the cyber-birds and tech-bees. "Am I going to get little sister or brother?" He asked. "Well you have waited 5 more months to find out because that's when it's going to be born." She answered. Jetstream could accept that.

The months pass. Jetstream was getting impatient. "Mommy, daddy when will the sparkling get here?" Jetstream whine. "Not for another month." His father answered. "I want a little brother." Jetstream said. "Okay darling, keep in mind what your father and I told you." His mother said. "Yes, ma'am." Jetstream said. "Sparklings take a lot of time and energy so if you think your not getting your fair share lets us know." His father said. "Okay daddy." Jetstream said. Jetstream was excited about becoming a big brother.

One month later. Jetstream was with his babysitter waiting for his parents to come home with the new sparkling. Then about 7 hours later at dinner time the com rang. The sitter picked it up. "Hello," The sitter said. "Who is it?" Jetstream asked. "That's wonderful news, yes I'll tell him." The sitter said. She turned to Jetstream. "You have new baby brother." The sister said. "What's his name?" Jetstream asked. "Jetstorm." The sitter answered. "I want to see him! I want to see him now!" Jetstream said. "You have to wait till tomorrow because that's when he's coming home." The sitter said. "Fine," Jetstream said. The sitter could tell he was disappointed so she got an idea. "How about we got to the store and get a toy for your new brother? How does that sound?" The sitter asked. Jetstream liked that idea. So they left for the store. Jetstream picked out a plush turbo fox. And the sitter bought that and a box of energerry candy for Jetstream due him being so well behaved.

Jetstream went to bed dreaming about his little brother and what he looked like.

The next day. Jetstream was bright early to see his brother right away. His mom and dad came home his mother had a little bundle in her arms. "Jetstream this is your brother Jetstorm." His mother said. "He's perfect." Jetstream said. That night looked into his brothers room. "I will always protect you and love you." He whispered to his sleeping brother.

But sometime soon Jetstream's and Jetstorm's world would come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 tragedy

"Big bwuther let's go play!" Jetstorm said. "Okay let's get mom and dad." Jetstream said. They got there parents and the two played in their favorite place. A rocky area with huge cliff.

Jetstream and Jetstorm were rolling a ball back and forth because Jetstorm was too small to catch unlike Jetstream. Two shadowy figures were watching. "But didn't the boss say he wanted those two sparklings alive?" One asked. "Yes, when mom and dad see them in danger they push them out of the way and they'll be the ones getting crushed and the sparklings would be ours for the taking." The other one said. So the place the tree in the space between the rocks and pushed on the branch the rock was flung started to fall. "Oh no!" The father said and both he and his wife pushed their children out of the way. And CRUSH! Jetstream and Jetstorm picked themselves up. "MOMMY! DADDY!" The two of them cried. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Jetstream cried and Jetstorm was crying. Other minicons heard Jetstream's cries and ran to assist. But it was too late Jetstream's and Jetstorm's parents were crushed to death. "I'm so sorry I wish we got here sooner come with me I'll take you two to the orphanage." The minicon who came said.

The two were taken to the orphanage. Jetstream told orphanage if someone just wanted him he was not going leave his brother and Jetstorm agreed and said. "I want to stay with brother!" The orphanage couldn't argue with that. But when the Conquerdriods attack many of the mincons that could and were able to escaped the rest were captured and Jetstream and Jetstorm were two of the lucky ones and managed to escape to Cybertron.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 meeting Drift

Jetstream and Jetstorm lived in an old drain. A large one. Jetstream and Jetstorm since they were too young for jobs and didn't have money they stole energon for survival. Jetstream left to get energon and took Jetstorm with him most of the time. But other times he went alone because he was concerned for his brother's safety.

Today Jetstream left Jetstorm in the drain because he had to go out because their energon supply was low. Jetstorm wanted to come but Jetstream said it was too dangerous. So Jetstream left and Jetstorm waited for him. But Jetstream was still out and it had been hours. Jetstorm knew Jetstream normally wasn't gone for that long. Jetstorm was worried did something happen to his brother? Jetstorm was scared. "Big brother? Where are you?" Jetstorm asked himself. Jetstorm started crying.

An Autobot was walking near the drain and he heard crying. He looked in the drain and saw Jetstorm crying. "Oh my!" The Autobot said. He walked into the drain. "Please don't hurt me! When my brother comes back and sees that you've hurt me he'll get you!" Jetstorm said. "Sorry I didn't me to scare you I heard your crying wanted see what was going on." The Autobot said. Then the Autobot pulled out a handkerchief. "Here dry your optics." He said. Jetstorm took it and dried his optics and blew his nose. "There that's better I'm Drift what's your name?' Drift asked. "Jetstorm," Jetstorm answered. "Now where is your brother." Drift asked. "He is getting supplies but he's been gone a long time." Jetstorm answered. "Your parents might know where he is," Drift said. "My brother and I have no parents." Jetstorm answered. "Oh sorry, I'm sure he will be back soon," Drift said. "I hope so because he is all the family I have left!" Jetstorm said and started crying again. "There, there, there." Drift said. Jetstream came in with energon. He placed it down. "Hey what are you doing?! Leave him alone!" Jetstream said. "Sorry your brother was crying and was trying to cheer him up." Drift said. "Jetstream this Drift," Jetstorm said. Jetstream nodded and gave Jetstorm a cube of energon which Jetstorm accepted. Jetstorm started to drink. "How could you afford all that?" Drift asked. "Um, um" Jetstream said. "You stole didn't you?" Drift said looking at the two minicons. "Yes we steal energon just to survive. We're too young for jobs and have no money so we have no choice!" Jetstream said. "It's true," Jetstorm said. Drift thought about it. _These two really need someone to look after them, I know I'll take care of them they need me. And I wont be so lonely._ "Come with me you two." Drift said. The two of them looked confused. Drift picked them up. "Your not turning us in are you?" Jetstream asked. "No your living with me, you two need someone to look after you teacher from this day forward I'm you two's sensei so you can count on me. Your safe with me." Drift said and he took them home with him. "Here this energon is better for you and it isn't from some old store houses which you got yours from so tell me why did you steal it?" Drift asked them. "We asked a rich bot if we could have some energon but he said "Scram! Beat you beggars!"So we had no choice." Jetstream said. "How dishonorable can one be turning down starving younglings." Drift said. "Sounds like you are a bot of honor." Jetstorm said. "Yes and you will learn honor from me just like I learned from my teacher." Drift said. "Thank you master Drift." They said.

So their life with Drift began.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 life with Drift

Life with Drift for the brothers wasn't all good or bad but it was much better than the streets. Drift seemed to enjoy having those two around.

Drift was asleep in his room. Jetstorm walked in. "Drift?" Jetstorm said and touched his arm. Drift woke up. "What is it?' Drift asked. "I had a nightmare," Jetstorm said. "Well that's easy to do in a place you barely know." Drift replied. "I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Jetstorm asked. "Fine but stay on that side of the bed." Drift said. Jetstorm climbed up to his side Drift was starting to fall asleep. Then Jetstorm climbed over and got under Drift's arm. "Jetstorm that is not your side of the bed." Drift said but Jetstorm was fast asleep. So Drift allowed it. Jetstream woke up and saw that Jetstorm wasn't in his bed then he walked in and saw that Jetstorm and Drift were fast asleep he knew his brother would be fine with Drift so went back into his room.

Drift always made sure they were safe. It seemed that Jetstorm seemed to be up when Drift was up. Drift was surprised that such a young minicon would want to be up so early. When Drift went to earth his minicons came with him. Jetstorm has gift mind travel is what Amby confirmed it to be it can be real help to the team.

Life with Drift was good for the young brothers but they were growing older by leaps and bounds. It was The brothers' and Drift's first Christmas on earth. "Hurry up dad," Jetstorm said. "What ya say?" Drift asked. "Drift I said Drift." Jetstorm was embarrassed. "Listen Jetstorm and Jetstream I'm not your Dad or anything right?" Drift asked. "Well your like dad." Jetstorm said. "You feed us," Jetstream said. "You keep us safe," Jetstorm said. "You look after us when we are hurt or sick," Jetstream said. "Let us sleep in your bed with when we have bad dreams." Jetstorm said. "Yea I do , do that I guess we are like family." Drift said. "Yes and Drift we are family now." Skid his wife reminded. "Yes, yes I know." Drift said. And Drift knew that his students had feelings for Skid's students and they felt same way about his. Jetstorm and Windstorm are couple same for Jetstream and Cloudjumper. He enjoyed his students they are precocious to him.

One summer day They left for minicon's home planet to see things. The Conquerdriods left a long time ago and there was just the animals left no minicons so they know many of the minicons' family members have died or have been taken as slaves by the Counquerdriods. Then they made to a place the was familiar to Jetstream and Jetstorm. It was a rocky place. "Everyone there is something that Jetstream and I have to tell you this is where our mom and dad died." Jetstorm said. "How terrible." I said. "This the boulder that crushed our parents." Jetstream said pointing it out. Drift looked at it and found rusty metal bark. And looked up and saw rusty and rotten tech-tree branch. "This was no accident," Drift said. "What do you mean?" Jetstorm asked. Two figures were watching. "Hee, hee when he finishes explaining we grab them since we couldn't last time." The head of the duo said. "See here rusty rotten tech-tree branch particles and up there it's rest of the branch." Drift said. "You mean it was done on purpose?!" Jetstream said. "Yes your teachers right," The shady figures said. "Why?" Drift asked. "To get them," They said. "Why do you want my students?" Drift asked getting ready to protect them. "Because the boss wanted them they have something we want especially the youngest they have abilities we want all we do is drain them from their bodies and sell the energy to the droids and we can make a profit." The duo said. They knocked the team out when we tried to stop them and took us with them.

"Jetstream I have plan," Jetstorm said. "Tell me now," Jetstream said. "Jetstorm whispered it. And they put it in motion. And they exploded the machine and the place blew. We escaped. "Oh no, JETSTORM! JETSTREAM!" Drift cried. Then the two of them came out supporting another and they stopped in front of Drift collapsing. "They need urgent medical care!" Amby said. That is the lasting thing they knew before they blacked out.

Cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 recovery part 1

All of us are patiently waiting to hear if Jetstorm and Jetstream were alright. Watching Drift pace like that was making me nervous. _You two can make you two are tough you are honest, strong and brave and full of spirit you can make it!_ Drift thought.

Then Amby came out. "They're going to be alright, but they suffered a lot of damage we took care of all the internal damage but the external damage still needs lots of work." Amby said. "So there is nothing to worry about," Red alert said. They knew an Autobot or Decepticon medic working on a wounded minicon is a lot more difficult due them being much smaller. "Sunstreaker we could use your assistance with with external repairs." Amby said. "I'll be honored to do so it has been awhile since I've done a minicon touch up." Sunstreaker said. "Once they recover from the surgeries in a couple of weeks you can start on the repairs." Amby said. "That's good news." I said. "It is," Drift said feeling relieved. "Yes it is good my love," Skid said getting closer to Drift. "Skid can you make an herbal balm to put on their wounds?" Amby asked. "Sure," Skid said."Can I... can I see them?" Drift asked. "I don't know," Knockout said. "Please Amby, Red alert, Sawblade and Knockout please can't you see how worried Drift is?" I said. "Fine but it will be awhile before they wake up and keep in mind they are on round the clock care and they are under heavy anesthetic." Red alert said leading Drift into the room where his students were recovering.

"They will also be in great deal of pain for awhile and the are on heavy amount of painkillers and we might have to up them if needed. But when they recover they will be very tender." Red alert explained. Drift saw them. Their bodies were attached to many machines and wires. Drift was worried seeing his students all hooked up to all those machines made him think the medics were treating his beloved students like stupid old computers! He stood next to their beds "You see that they are alright now you can leave," Red alert said. "No I'm staying here until they recover." Drift said. "Okay, if your going to stay with them you might as well be comfortable being in here." Amby said pulling out a roll-away bed. "Thank you," Drift said getting comfortable in the bed and Skid got comfy next to him. "You don't have to because I am." Drift said. "I'm not doing this because I have to I'm doing it because I want too." Skid said. "Thank you," Drift said.

The next morning. Jetstorm opens his optics. "Where am I? What's going on?" Jetstorm ask and he saw his brother. "Jetstream," He mumbled. Jetstream woke up. "Jetstorm," Jetstream mumbled. Jetstorm and Jetstream tried to sit up but a shock of pain answered to them trying to move. "Oh," They moaned. Drift got up and stood by their beds. "It's alright pupils," Drift said. "Master Drift," They said trying to sit up again. "Don't move you'll aggravate your wounds."Drift said petting their heads. "Are you in pain?" Skid asked. "Yea when we try to move." They said. Drift looked at Skid his wife with concern. "Contact the medics they said they might have up there meds." Drift said. Skid nodded. "Try to relax for now." Drift said. Then the medics came in upped the meds on the minicons. The two began to relax.

The two minicon brothers have a long recovery ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 recovery part 2

Drift had kept his word staying by his students' bedside. Drift was worried especially they were in unspeakable pain. Skid came in this morning with an herbal balm to put on their wounds to prevent infection.

Two weeks later. Jetstorm and Jetstream were sitting up in their med-bay beds watching one of Jetstorm's animal documentaries since it was his turn. It was about ocean life. They had to shift their positions on occasion because if they stayed in one position for too long they will feel unbelievably sore. But no longer unspeakable deep endless deep spiking pain. Red alert and Amby came in to check on them. "How are you feeling today?" Amby asked two minicons. "A lot better," They answered in together. "Good are you still sore?" Red alert asked. "Yeah we sit down in position for too long or if someone touches our dents" Jetstream said and Jetstorm nodded in agreement. "Amby gave nod of sympathy. "When can they leave?" Drift asked.

Red alert looked at their charts. "Hmm, looks like they will be able to leave the day after tomorrow." Red alert said. "Good," Drift said. "But they will need routine check ups to make sure everything has healed alright for about month no need for physical therapy they'll be able to do everything they could do before the accident." Amby said. "I'm very proud of you two doing that to the bounty hunters base who wanted to harm you to make a big bounty for selfish gain. That took a lot of guts you two you're right we are like family." Drift said. "Thank you master." They said. Drift smiled. "So when can we start training with our master again?" Jetstorm asked. "If I were you two I wouldn't get to far ahead of myself, you two are feeling better but not recovered you two have been on beds for almost three weeks so you'll tire out so easily, but in month you will be so don't worry about it." Amby said. Jetstorm and Jetstream could accept that.

Finally it was time for their cosmetic repairs. Sunstreaker took this job seriously. He pounded out their dents, buffed out their scratches and gave them fresh new coat of paint.

Two weeks later. Jetstorm and Jetstream recovered from that horrible ordeal and are ready once again to train and learn from their master Drift. And Drift was happy as happy could be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jetstorm and Drift

Drift decided to have a day with Jetstorm because Jetstream caught the tech chicken pox and can't be near any of the young bots or the other minicons.

Jetstorm wondered what Drift had planned.

Drift thought that Jetstorm would enjoy a nature hike to see the animals. Because he knew Jetstorm has taken an interest in earth's wildlife. Jetstorm seemed pretty excited about the hike.

"So when are we heading out?" Jetstorm asked. "In 3 minutes." Drift said. "Okay!" Jetstorm said. He was eager to go. He just couldn't wait.

Drift and Jetstorm headed out. Jetstorm wanted to see as much as possible. Drift and Jetstorm walked for awhile. Then Jetstorm saw something. "Master Drift look," He whispered. Drift turned his head and saw mother deer and a newborn fawn starting to stand up. "That's incredible!" Jetstorm whispered. "Yes it is." Drift whispered back. Finally the fawn stood up and frolicked away with it's mother.

Jetstorm had some questions.

"Um, I have some questions," Jetstorm said. "Ask away." Drift said. "Well do you think we can learn a few things from nature?" Jetstorm asked. "Of course we can." Drift said. "You know when I was young ling your age I thought the same thing." Drift said. "I bet you were like Jetstream when you were my age." Jetstorm said. "No I was actually a lot like you." Drift answered. "Really?" Jetstorm asked. "Really," Drift answered. A bunch of monarch butterflies flew around them. "Wow! Look at all of them!" Jetstorm said with his optics wide. "Yes this pretty special." Drift said. "I bet if Jetstream was well enough to see this he'd be amazed too." Jetstorm said. "Yes he would." Drift said.

So they continued to walk. "So what does it take for one to be samurai?" Jetstorm asked. "You have sense danger in circuits not just see or hear it." Drift explained. "Oh okay." Jetstorm said. "Also you have to feel it in you environment and your surrounds and if you can't see it trust your instincts." Drift said. "Okay." Jetstorm said. "I sense danger!" Jetstorm said. "Where?" Drift asked. "Right above your head!" Jetstorm said pointing. Drift looked up and saw the beehive with the buzzing bees. "Oh right. Thanks for the warning." Drift said.

They came back. Jetstorm told the recovering Jetstream all about his Drift's adventure. "Sounds interesting." Jetstream said. "It was!" Jetstorm said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 Jetstorm's and Windstorm's first date!

Today Jetstorm asked Windstorm out on a date. Jetstream wants to make sure it goes off with out a hitch.

The date was tonight and Jetstorm was getting ready he polished himself and got some help from Jetstream to buff himself. Windstorm was getting ready too. She wanted herself to look nice because of what Cloudjumper told her about her date with Jetstream.

It was almost time for the date. They were going on walk through the park. "So what are some of the things you like to do?" Jetstorm asked her. "Well I like to draw, read, watch TV, look at nature." She said. "I like that too," He told her. They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like and things there masters taught them.

After about two hours they headed back. Just before they entered the base Windstorm kissed him on the cheek. "Wow," He said. His face turned bright red.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 Sad day

The bots were sitting at the table. "Come on Jetstorm eat something." Drift said. Jetstorm just heaved a sigh. "I made your favorite, Tech chocolate spread with cyber-marshmallow topping on toasted white tech bread." Drift said. Jetstorm lifted the bread. "I'm too sad eat." Jetstorm said pushing the plate away. Divebomb then sneezed all over the sandwich. "YUCK! Now I'm really not hungry. I'm going to take a nap." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm seems sad." Hot shot said who was watching the whole thing. "Yes Jetstorm's very sad. I am too today is the anniversary of the day our parents died." Jetstream said. "Oh that's terrible. I know how you two feel." Side swipe said. "Yes and sometimes taking a nap is how he deals." Jetstream said. "That's true I'll wake him up 6:00 and I'll see if I can get him to eat something." Drift said.

Jetstorm walked into his room and got into his bed. He put his hand under his pillow and pulled out a holo-picture and turned it on. It was picture of him his brother and his parents. "I miss you," He said with tear falling out of his optics. He placed it back under his pillow and fell asleep.

Fracture and Snow cat were watching TV while Stricken the X-droid was polishing his weapon. He looked out the window. He saw a nightmare bug a creature of Conquerdroid invention. "UH OH this is not good!" He said. "What's not good?" Fracture asked not looking away from the TV. "I just saw a Conquerdroid creature of invention." Stricken said. "Which one the one that turns everything into Tech-baloney?" Snow cat asked. "Not this one is more dangerous than lunch meat maker." Stricken said. "Then which one is it?" Fracture asked. "The nightmare bug sole purpose is to invade dreams and turn all dreams into nightmares!" Stricken said. "We must stay awake!" Fracture shouted. Snow cat agreed. "Come on lets check on the others." Stricken said. All the other bots humans were awake. "Look Jetstream isn't sleeping either." Stricken said. "No I'm not." Jetstream said.

They walked into Jetstorm's room. They saw he was asleep and the nightmare bug crawled into Jetstorm's sub conscience. "Jetstorm." Fracture said. "Don't make a peep if he wakes up while nightmare bug is inside would be bad it will remain in there forever turning all future dreams into nightmares." Stricken said. Preceptor brought the new and improved dream enter and exit device. "We will go inside. But keep in mind in the mind of this one minicon anything is possible." Stricken said.

They entered the dream.

In the dream. "That's odd according to the device we should be in the dream." Stricken said. "Hey I'm up here." Jetstorm said standing on the ceiling."Yep we are in his dream alright." Jetstream said. Then a turtle with wings flew by. "That's something you don't see everyday." Fracture said. Jetstorm came down. "So you guys want to play a game?" Jetstorm asked. "Listen Jetstorm we are not apart of your dream." Preceptor said. "Of course you are why would you be here?" Jetstorm asked. "We are here to save you from dream intruding Conquerdriod creature." Stricken said. The dream began to dissolve. "What's happening?" Jetstorm asked. "Nightmare bug is turning nice dream into nightmare." Stricken said.

They landed in what looked like Crosslake's town square. "Look we're back in town." Fracture said. "That can't be because I'm a dream." Jetstorm said. "You are right we are still in dream." Preceptor said. "Look it's Ms. Stewart." Hannah said. "Hi Ms. Stewart nice day isn't it?" Fracture said. "No I'm feeling crabby." She said and turned into a crab. "Yikes!" Clampdown said. The dream began to dissolve again. "RUN!" Fracture said. "Good idea." Hannah said. "Look a door." Divebomb said. "I have had this dream before bad things happen in there." Jetstorm said. "Mazitanu means family, family means." Jetstream said. "Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Jetstorm said and they went through.

In the outside world.

Drift was standing in a cyber market set up on earth. "What's wrong did another crow get in to the base?" Zipline asked. "No Jetstorm is in bad mood it's sad day for him and Jetstream today and that makes me feel sad too." Drift said. "You know what I do when I feel sad?" Zipline asked. "No what?" Drift asked. "First eat a large tech fries with tech chocolate shake then I think of the words of a song that my mom sang to me when I was young. When the storm starts to grow and I feel sad your song drifts in like gentle wind song." Zipline said. "Wait Jetstream said his mother use sing that to him and Jetstorm when they were little." Drift said. A clock beeped. "I got to wake up Jetstorm if I don't he won't be able to get to sleep tonight." Drift said leaving. "Don't forget the song." Zipline said. "I won't!" Drift hollered.

The next dream started off fine but then things started to go wrong. "Jetstorm, wake up. Come on sleepy head." Drifts voice said. "Oh no! Drift is trying wake up Jetstorm. Fracture stop him." Stricken said. "Okay on it." Fracture said.

"Jetstorm, Jetstorm," Drift said. Fracture appeared behind him. "Don't! I mean do not wake Jetstorm." Fracture said in whisper covering Drift's mouth. "Are you nut's sneaking up on me like that you're lucky I didn't hack you in half with one of my swords." Drift said. The others started to get trapped. "Fracture is too late." Preceptor said.

"Fracture what's your problem have you been stuck by Spinella again?" Drift asked. "No! I'm suppose to stop you the others went into Jetstorm's dream to catch and stop a dream invading Conquerdriod creature if he wakes up while their inside they stay there forever." Fracture said. "Must things like this always happen when Optimus and Megatron go to an off world meeting?" Drift asked. "Jetstorm for all the love that is good _sleep, sleep, sleep._ " Fracture said. Jetstorm mumbled. "It's not working!" Fracture said. "Of course not you sound like nails on chalk board." Drift said. "Wait I know song that might work." Drift said. _"When the starts to grow and I feel sad you song drifts in like wind song. Your smile shines like a million stars. A cybernetic dream of you."_ Drift sang. "I know that song." Jetstorm said. "Me too." Jetstream said.

Jetstorm was back to sleep.

In the dream. "The lullaby seems to be working, but it is not over yet." Stricken said. The nightmare seemed pretty bad.

"Look at him they must be in trouble." Drift said. Jetstorm was tossing and turning and crying out. "Jetstorm's dream's have become nightmares." Fracture said. Drift picked up Jetstorm's picture. "Storms a cybernetic dream of you. Fracture you have to go back. And give this to Jetstorm." Drift said. "Why can't you?" Fracture asked. "I have to stay out here and sing to him again if he starts to wake up. This picture makes Jetstorm happy maybe it will make him remember the happy times with his parents instead of filling him with sadness and help him turn his nightmare back into a dream." Drift said. "Okay," Fracture said.

Fracture entered the dream. "Here this is yours." Fracture said handing Jetstorm the holo-picture. "My holo-picture." Jetstorm said. He saw that day. His father began to tickle him. He shouted for his brother help him. The nightmare bug was defeated. Stricken captured it. Jetstorm was under tree with his family. "Jetstorm," Jetstream said. "No let him dream Jetstream he is in a peaceful place." Stricken said. They left the dream.

Jetstorm woke and everyone was in the room. "What are you doing in here?" Jetstorm asked. "We just wanted to watch you sleep." Matt said. "I had great dream Drift and Jetstream. I will tell you about it later right now I'm hungry can I have another sandwich I promise I'll eat it." Jetstorm said. "Sure thing Jetstorm." Drift said. "Extra cyber marshmallow topping please." Jetstorm said.

Everyone was on the beach. Jetstream began to tickle Jetstorm. "Drift help!" Jetstorm said and soon both he and his brother were laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 double wedding

It has been at least 6 years since Jetstorm's and Jetstream's education with Drift ended. But that was when Jetstream was 18 and his brother Jetstorm was 15. They decided to stay with Drift. Because they were still teenagers and still needed adult guidance. But now they're grown up. Jetstream is 24 and Jetstorm is 21 and they are marrying their true loves. Jetstream is marrying Cloudjumper and Jetstorm is marrying Windstorm. Their ready but I don't think Drift is ready.

I looked and I saw Drift was looking at a photo. It was one I took on the anniversary of the day he met Jetstorm and Jetstream. "Hey, what you doing?" I asked. "Just looking at this picture," Drift said. "Don't want them to leave do you?" I asked him. "No, I want them to stay, they're like sons to me." Drift replied. Abigail was there too. "Hey Drift did I tell you about the time I left home?" Abigail said. "No," He said. "Well I was going off to college to become doctor." Abigail said. "Okay what did your parents do?" Drift asked. "Well they said me leaving home meant their work as parents was done. They raise me and taught me to stand on my own two feet. They also said they had to let go because I was ready even though they might think I'm not." Abigail said. "Okay," Drift said. "That's a chance I will have to take with Amanda and Erica someday." Abigail added.

The wedding was lovely. When Jetstorm and Jetstream were about to leave they ran up and hugged Drift. "We promise to keep in touch." Jetstream said. "And visit." Jetstorm said. "Bye." They said. They left. Drift looked at Abigail. "Abigail when you left did you're parents cry?' He asked. "Yes mostly after I was gone." She said. Tears ran down Drift's face. "It's seem's just like yesterday they were very young younglings I found in that drain pipe." Drift said.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 parents

Jetstorm and Jetstream there wives now have their place in the base. Jetstorm and Jetstream were going to become fathers. They told Drift he would be their children's grandfather and Skid would be the grandmother. Drift and Skid said they would be honored.

It would be many months before the sparklings would be born but it would be quite an adventure in store.

Many months later.

Drift, Skid and Crystal were waiting outside the delivery rooms. A cry was heard. Jetstream came. "It's mech, I have son." He said. "Congratulations." Drift said. Then more crying was heard from the other delivery room and came another cry and another cry. "That sparkling can't decide whether to cry or not. Jetstorm came out he was smiling. "Well? What is it?" Drift asked. "Triplets, two femmes and mech." Jetstorm said. "Wow that's great Jetstorm good for you little brother." Jetstream said. "Sounds like you two will definitely have your hands full." Crystal said. "Crystal!" Drift said. "Sorry dad." She said. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too." Drift said. "Sorry Jetstorm." She said. "No sweat." Jetstorm said. "This means I'm an uncle." Jetstorm said. "Me too." Jetstream said.

The sparklings were dozing in there moms arms.


End file.
